A Sick Brit and An Awkward Japanese Personification
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: England is sick. She is currently in Japan's house who is awkward around her due to some reason. Will the time they spend together, open a door for them? Its fluffy. Contains Fem!England and Chiba


**Konnichiwa everyone! I wanted to do this oneshot on the request of a friend and because I adore AsaKiku. On the other hand, should I say KikAlice? My bad…I don't have much of a naming sense haha!**

**Characters that are genderbent: England and France**

**Also contains Chiba, an OC!**

**Oh and one more thing, its based on the 'England Gets Sick' Mini-Drama where England is genderbent and **_**Japan **_**takes care of her.**

**Enjoy people!**

"Achoo!"

"There, there England-san, please do not excite yourself. It will only make your cold worse."

"But-(coughs)! You called the-(coughs)! Bloody git of a-(coughs)! Frog!"

"Despite her….immodesty she is well versed in the field of medicine. She will know what to do, England-san. And please remove your glasses, you will break them."

"Sorry-achoo! I didn't mean to-achoo!" She removed her glasses and put them on the table next to her.

"Shall I ask France-san to stay wherever she is?"

"I wouldn't want to make an-(coughs)y trouble! But if she hasn't arrived at the airport-(coughs) she doesn't-(coughs) need to come!"

"All right."

Japan goes over to the telephone and dials France's number.

"Moshi-moshi? Hai, this is Japan speaking. Yes. Where are you right now? Oh good. She says you do not have to come. Hai. You can stay at your house. Thank you for your understanding." He put the receiver down on the phone after he was finished.

"What did she say?" She asked. She then coughed heavily.

"She said she was just packing the medicines. I told her to say at her house."

"Good. (coughs)" She then smiles weakly at him showing her gratefulness.

"I'm really glad (coughs) I made an allian- (coughs)- ce with you. (coughs)

"It is nothing England-san. I too am glad England-san."

"Say, Japan (coughs) old chap? (coughs)"

"Hai?"

"Why do you (coughs) call everyone (coughs) some kind of (coughs) honorific?"

Japan went red.

"It means, England-san, if I refer you by your name, it means we are _very _close friends. Or…..lovers."

England went red, which did not go quite well. It only made her go into a coughing fit.

"England-san, I will take your temperature in a second. Please wait." He said bowing.

Minutes later, he came back with a thermometer and put it gently in England's mouth.

After he took the thermometer out, his eyes widened.

"Oh dear, this is bad."

"What's my (coughs) temperature?"

"It is 110.9 Degree Fahrenheit."

England's eyes went wide and started another fit of coughing.

"Please wait. I will bring in some hot herbal tea. It should help in calming yourself down for the moment."

Again, he went out the door coming back with a flask of hot herbal tea and a cup for her to drink.

"Please wait a minute, England-san." He opened the flask and poured some hot herbal tea in the cup.

"Thank you (coughs)" She starts drinking it and grimaces slightly at the flowery taste.

"I apologize if it tastes-"

"No need (coughs) I've tasted this tea before." She says smiling weakly.

"I will go call a doctor. Your temperature is serious, please rest England-san."

England could not argue with that so, in spite of some grumbling, closed her eyes and slept peacefully.

Japan looked at her peaceful form. Her long hair had been let down, making her look like some kind of long golden haired angel. Her rosy lips parted to let some air in as her nose was very stuffy at the moment and there was a wet towel on her forehead (courtesy of Japan). She looked so lovely even if she was sick.

He suddenly realized he had to go to call a doctor for her condition. So off he went in search of a doctor. But then again…there was a person who he knew could cure England.

He had a feeling she would not argue with his choice now if she didn't even know who she was.

(China: After some time, aru.)

Japan slid the door open and England immediately heard the sound and woke up.

"So…(coughs) you brought a doctor?"

"Hai. Chiba-chan, please come inside."

A girl of _very _short stature came inside with medical equipment. She looked very cool despite her height; she nodded at England.

"Konnichiwa. I am Chiba, the capital city of the Chiba Prefecture. Nii-san called me because of your health. What was her temperature again?"

"110.9 Degree Fahrenheit."

"That is very serious Nii-san. Did you give her anything warm to drink?"

"Hai. I gave her jasmine tea. Was that okay?"

"If anything, it helps. Give me a second to prescribe the medicines she needs to take."

After a minute, Chiba gave Japan a paper and a box full of medicines. Yes, you heard me. A box roughly the size of a size 7 shoebox.

Then after some incessant blabbering, Chiba bid England a good day and bowed.

"Arigatou, Chiba-chan."

"Thank you Chiba." Cue the coughing.

"You are welcome."

After a week, England was hale and hearty again. No one was happier than England herself

She grinned as she got out of the bed and smiled thankfully at Japan.

"Thank you so much Japan, old chap. If it weren't for your help I wouldn't be this happy."

"You are welcome England-san."

"Say my thanks to Chiba as well, okay?"

"Hai."

England frowned, Japan looked sad no matter how well he tried to mask it. Being with him for a day and a week did let her observe him and decipher his emotions.

"Say, is there anything bothering you?"

"Why do you ask England-san?"

"You look sad." She said bluntly.

Japan went into alarm mode at that moment. Shikushou! He shouldn't let her know!

"It is nothing, England-san. I bid you farewell."

"Japan, you do know I am your friend right?"

Japan mentally winced at the word friend. Ite….

"Japan?"

Japan couldn't take it anymore. From the moment he had formed an alliance with her, he had a crush on her and now it had blossomed into love. He couldn't take it anymore now.

So senselessly, he kissed her.

Horrified at his disgraceful action he attempted to pull back but England pinned him to the spot. His eyes widened but still, after England coaxed him by letting her mouth enter his, he closed his eyes relaxed.

They were in that position for God knows how long but really, it was only two minutes. They pulled away for oxygen, panting.

"Engla-"

"Shush now lad. I don't want to hear any of it. And don't call me England when we're alone. Call me Alicia."

"But I-"

She put a finger to his lips. "Didn't I say it was okay? Besides I felt the same way."

"I uhh-"

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't like you now, would I?"

He looked at her face, it was full of tender love and care. He smiled.

"In that case, Alicia-chan, call me Kiku."

Alicia smiled.

"Deal."

**So CrimsonSnowScarletFate, satisfied? (grins) I put a lot of effort because I wanted to make you happy. Hope you like it but I felt really awkward writing Female England. Its not that I don't like her, I'm just more used to Arthur.**

**Alicia fits her doesn't it? It has a regal, ladylike feeling to me.**

**I searched for the city which had the most number of hospitals in Japan. I got Chiba but I doubt its correct.**

**Ah who cares! Chiba is good enough for me**

**Spread the love of the Island Nations! We fans want more love!**

**R&amp;R everyone please!  
**


End file.
